A Little Push Is All You Need
by angeldylan628
Summary: New Years Eve is just around the corner and Haley is determined that Peyton and Brooke have made up by then. Desperate times call for desperate measures. BP oneshot with a splash of Naley.


A/N: I'm dedicating this story to my awesome beta Ellie who pushed me to post this despite my laziness. This was written for a New Years Eve challenge and it's my first attempt at writing Haley...Yes I know it's a BP fic but Haley plays a big role in it. So please review. Encouragement is always welcome.

A Little Push Is All You Need

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

"May I ask what my lovely wife is doing with my ipod?" Nathan asked as he wandered into the kitchen. There he found Haley surrounded by wires and one of their microphones. Her computer was propped open, as she glared at Nathan's ipod.

"Do you want the long story or the short story?"

"Well, we have to leave in thirty minutes so knowing how you ramble I'll go with the short story."

"Nathan Scott," Haley reprimanded, though her eyes were filled with amusement.

"What? I'm being honest."

"Yeah well, you're not being very nice."

"I'm sorry, baby," Nathan said, as he stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his head in her shoulder, "What are you up to?"

"I'm doing a podcast."

"Oookay," Nathan said slowly, "About what?"

"Brooke and Peyton."

"Meddling again?"

"No!" Haley said, "More like making things right!"

"Hmm," Nathan mumbled against her neck, "I have a better way to spend your morning."

"Listen horny toad," Haley said flustered. She was trying to ignore how much she wanted to jump back into bed, "I need to do this. They both need to snap out of this."

"Ugh," Nathan rolled his eyes, "Why are you so persistent on them being friends again?"

"Listen to my podcast and you'll understand," Haley said looking him in the eyes. She turned back to her work. "Aha!" Haley plugged in one of the cords. "I'm ready to do battle."

"God help us all," Nathan muttered as he poured himself some coffee.

"Promise me you won't interrupt this because I don't know how to restart this thing if I mess up."

"Okay, I promise. I'll just be sitting over here watching you."

"Thanks," Haley said sarcastically, "That makes me feel better."

"Pleasure's all mine," Nathan said raising his glass to her before sipping it.

Haley cleared her throat and gave herself a shake, earning a raised eyebrow from Nathan. She just stared at the ipod for a good two or three minutes. Finally she took a deep breath, pulled her hair out of her face and clicked record.

"A love so strong that no person could come between us.

My favorite line of Whitey's speech. I've always been a fan of those epic romances. The stories where the girl and guy outlast other partners, bad timing, and some tragic natural disaster to be together. The stories that make you sigh at how perfect and beautiful love can be. They're fairytales. And who honestly doesn't love fairytales? Whitey's line seemed to be the backbone of all epic love stories.

So I have to laugh when I realize who popped into my mind when the words flowed so gracefully over Whitey's lips. It wasn't Nathan and I or Lucas and Peyton or even Lucas and Brooke. No, it was Brooke and Peyton. B. Davis and P. Sawyer. Goldilocks and Cheery. Blondie and Bitchy...Okay I think I ran out of nicknames for them. What was I saying again? Gosh, you'll have to excuse me. I'm terrible at these "podcast things." Technology and I have a long standing, never ending battle. And I also tend to ramble when I'm nervous.

But enough about me! This podcast is about Brooke and Peyton and their undying, epic love. Oh God...That sounds wrong. I don't mean it like that! Not that there's anything wrong with that! There's nothing wrong with being homosexual. It's perfectly fine. Normal in fact. Yes, indeed. However, I don't want to make it sound like Brooke and Peyton have some torrid love affair going on. They're love is not romantic love. It's 'best friend love'. Luke and I have that kind of love. Oh Jesus, now Nathan just gave me a look. He obviously didn't hear me right. I'll explain it to him later. I need to focus now."

A polite cough echoed and the sound of someone shifting in their seat could be heard.

"I've only known Brooke and Peyton for about 1.6 years. Nathan totally laughed at me when I actually sat down figured out that stat, but I wanted to be correct. When I first met them, I was shocked to find out how close they really were. I mean everyone knew that Brooke and Peyton were best friends, but no one really knew the real Brooke and Peyton. They're both such polar opposites. I don't understand how they could possibly put up with each other. Brooke is a bright light in a very dark world. She's spunky. I don't know if spunky is the word I was going for. Chipper, maybe? Cheery! That's it! God, I suck at this. Didn't I call her Cheery earlier? Ugh! Anyways, Brooke is the cheery one. Peyton is very dark and moody, not in a bad way. Brooke is the only one who can bring her out of those funks she gets though. She may not know how to fix them, but she knows how to make them more bearable. And when Brooke's having a down day only Peyton can make her smile. Not Rachel. Not me. Not Lucas, well...not that Lucas can do that now. But when they were a couple he had no chance. It's Peyton.

In the 1.6 years I've known Brooke and Peyton I've come to realize that those two are unbreakable. They've been through a lot of stuff together. Dead parents. Absentee parents. Boy drama. Drug problems...ooh I shouldn't have said that. Well you don't know which one did the drugs so ha! But we're getting off track...well more like I'm getting off track...My point was that Brooke and Peyton have tried, hard as they can to push each other away. I mean after the Lucas fiasco junior year, you'd think they'd be over. I mean Peyton cheated with Brooke's boyfriend who she was slowly falling for. Hello? Would any of us here forgive her for that? If she fooled around with Nathan, she'd never see my face again and that's because I would have blinded her. And I don't want to sound like I'm on Team Brooke because I'm not. Because if my best friend had ever gone after the guy I liked I would have been totally hurt. Dude, we all knew that Peyton liked Lucas. I mean, you'd have to be blind to have missed that. I don't know what Brooke was thinking. And I would have never given up the boy I loved for the girl I loved. And both of them at separate times have done that. So yeah, I'm not on Team Brooke. I'm not on Team Peyton. I'm on Team Prooke. Wait...that doesn't sound right. How about Breyton? Ooh that sounds catchy. I like that! Team Breyton!

So, yeah, on Team Breyton we all accept the fact that people make mistakes. That people are human. Brooke is human. Peyton is human. They both fought over Lucas (for God knows why) and at the end of the day, they had each other. Because their love just wouldn't fade away. It would always be there because they both own each other's hearts. God, I really did make them sound like they were lovers, but I guess it's just not something anyone could understand unless you had a real best friend of your own. That's why I get it. Lucas owns a piece of my heart. A piece nobody can get to. Not even Nathan. Only, I have to think that Brooke and Peyton own a little bit more than the normal set of best friends does.

Brooke and Peyton have survived everything. That's why I cannot and will not accept the fact that their relationship is slowly ebbing away simply because they're too afraid to admit they need each other. They just need to suck it up and go see each other! Like now! Because tonight is New Years Eve and I know that they have never spent one without each other. That's why I'm sending out this podcast. I'm hoping that they'll hear it and that they'll meet each other tonight at their usual place at six o'clock.

Okay, so that's it. I'm sorry if I sounded like a total dork. I had some notes on what I wanted to cover but Nathan stole them not long ago. I totally had to make this up on the spot. I hope all of you listening have a great New Years. Drink responsibly and please, if you see Peyton or Brooke around, tell them to grow up and go see the other."

Haley clicked stop and took a deep breath.

"What did you think?" she asked, turning to look at Nathan.

"I think you've just recruited another member of Team Breyton," Nathan said proudly.

----------

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed, _

_But I've got it all here in my heart. _

_I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it, _

_I would be nothing with out you. _

Peyton listened to the song, a faint smile on her face as she soaked in the memories this song rekindled. She was waiting at the bar on the corner of Rosewood and 1st. She had heard Haley's podcast and she figured she'd give it a shot. She highly doubted Brooke would show up tonight, but deep down in her heart, she hoped that all that Haley had said was true.

"Ironic?" an amused voice mumbled next to her. Peyton snapped her head around to see Brooke hoisting herself up onto the bar stool. She looked gorgeous as always, tight black dress, bright red lips, and tall high heels.

"You look good," Peyton said.

"So do you."

"You remember this song then?" Peyton asked as she called the bartender over.

"Of course I do," Brooke said, "We spent two summers blaring that song in your bedroom."

"Did you ever know that you're my hero?" Peyton sang, drawing the words out.

"You're everything I wish I could be," Brooke responded, her voice just as off tune as Peyton.

"I could fly higher than an eagle."

"Because you are the wind beneath my wings," the both sang out, before letting out a chuckle. They had seemingly broken the tension that had been lingering between them.

"It's too early for you two to be singing that much off tune," the bartender said sliding Brooke's drink over to her.

"You even remembered my drink?" Brooke said.

"It's only been a couple weeks."

"True, but I figured you would have banished all thoughts of me."

"And I figured you wouldn't show up," Peyton countered.

"I wasn't going to," Brooke admitted, "But then I had like twenty people come up to me. They kept telling me these things. They all remembered these moments between us, things we probably forgot but things that stuck with them. And when I heard all the stories, I realized how right Haley was."

"We're epic love, Brooke."

"Yeah we are." They both spent a moment savoring the comfortable silence that had settled between them. They missed these silences most of all. The only times they truly felt at peace.

"Are we okay?" Peyton asked timidly. Brooke studied her drink for a moment before replying.

"Yeah we're fine."

Peyton's face broke into a true grin and she quickly wrapped her arms around the girl beside her. Brooke returned the hug with just as much enthusiasm. They held each other for a moment; their eyes closed thinking of some of their better times.

"What are you doing tonight?" Peyton asked as they broke apart.

"Umm Rachel's throwing a party. There's supposed to be some great eye candy there."

"Nice," Peyton nodded.

"What about you?"

"Just hanging out with the boyfriend." Peyton bit her lip.

"You can say his name," Brooke snorted, "I'm not gonna break into tears at the sound of it."

"Lucas. I'm hanging out with Lucas."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah, it should be," Peyton shrugged. There was a pregnant pause.

"It won't be the same," Brooke sighed.

"No it won't. Do you wanna just stay here and get drunk?"

"There's no other way I'd want to spend it."

"I'll call Lucas."

"I'll call Rachel."

"Do you think they'll be mad?" Peyton said as she scanned her phone for Luke's number.

"No," Brooke said shaking her head, "They should know we have a love so strong no person can come between us." They both tried to keep a straight face, but both broke out into an uncontrollable laughter.

"Seriously what was Haley thinking?" Peyton managed to choke out in between laughs.

----------

"Where's Peyton?" Haley asked over the sounds of TRIC. Lucas shut his phone.

"You'll never believe this," he said smiling, "She's gonna spend the New Year with Brooke."

"Really?" Haley jumped a little in her place at the news.

"Looks like your podcast paid off, babe," Nathan said.

"Podcast?" Lucas asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah, Haley made a podcast talking about how important Brooke and Peyton were to each other and how they'd never spent New Years Eve without each other."

"So you're the reason I'm spending New Years Eve without my girlfriend?"

"Luke, I'm sorry I just-"

"Thanks Hales," Lucas said cutting her off with a hug, "They both needed a little push, and I wasn't the one to do it."

"No problem," Haley whispered in his ear.

"Okay," he said breaking away, "Seeing as Peyton's busy, I think I'm gonna head home and spend New Years Eve with my mom."

Haley watched in silence as Lucas took off. She was still in shock.

"I can't believe it worked," Haley sighed.

"You did good, Haley," Nathan said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. They shared a lingering kiss.

"I think this going to be one hell of a year," Nathan whispered.

"It's gonna be perfect."


End file.
